Handheld computers, including personal digital assistants (“PDAs”) and palm-sized computers, traditionally provide the user with a wide variety of functions, such as a calendar, an address book, a task list, a notepad, and a calculator. More advanced handheld computers also provide the user with functions such as email access, real-time internet access and web browsing.
Most handheld computers, such as the PalmPilot™, Palm III™, Palm V™, and Palm VI™ organizers manufactured by the Palm Corporation, have an outer enclosure or housing consisting of mating front and back shells coupled together by screws. The front and back shells enclose the electronic components of the handheld computer. Handheld computers typically include a display and one or more application buttons accessible on the front of the computer. The display may be a touch-sensitive screen that accepts entry from a stylus or pointer device, which often can be stored in a slot formed in the housing when not in use. The more advanced handheld computers may also include components for enabling advanced functionality.
With most handheld computers, a separate flexible or rigid case is available for protecting the handheld computer, and particularly the display screens, when not in use. These cases must be stored or accounted for when the handheld computer is in use to prevent loss.
With certain handheld computers, a separate case is not required because the encasement or housing includes a hinged cover that can be pivoted from a closed position that protects the display to an open position that allows access to the display. In the most typical arrangements, the cover is hingedly attached to the computer housing by a pair of hinges that allow the cover to pivot 180° to the side of the housing or 360° to the rear of the housing. The 180° pivot arrangement (or book open style) can be disadvantageous when desk space is limited or the computer is being held in the user's hand because the “footprint” of the handheld computer is doubled in this configuration. The 360° pivot arrangement does not have the disadvantage of an increased footprint, however, the heretofore known 360° hinge arrangements are relatively complex multiple linkage structures.
Another common aspect of handheld computers having hinged covers is that the display screens and application buttons typically face directly upward when the computer is placed on a horizontal work surface. At this angle, it can be difficult to operate the computer and view the display screen. To address this problem, it is known to provide a separate stand or cradle that supports the computer housing at an angle relative to the horizontal worksurface. However, the use of a separate cradle is disadvantageous because, like the separate cases, the cradle must be separately accounted for and stored when not in use. In addition, the heretofore known cradles are relatively bulky structures and thus they are cumbersome to transport and store when not in use.
Although some recently designed handheld computers have encasements with hinged covers that can be reconfigured to function as a stand or base to position the computer housing at a desirable working angle, the hinges of these arrangements are relatively complex multi-part structures. Moreover, the hinges typically allow rotation of the cover in very limited ways.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a handheld computer with an encasement including a hinged cover having a simplified hinge structure that enables the cover to be reconfigured in multiple ways to provide multiple functions.